Ryoko's second date
by Dream-Ryoko
Summary: Ryoko finds a chance to go out on a second date with Tenchi, Will love bloom? or will it be a total disaster? find out. Cross between OVA and Tenchi in Tokyo
1. Onward to Tokyo

**Ryoko's second date**

After Sakuya had dissapeared Tenchi found himself feeling rather depressed. He knew she was gone and could not come back, but it didn't stop him missing her. He would often go to the places they had visited together and wondered why it had to come to this.

He only had to spend 3 days a week in Tokyo now, just for the odd bit of training but his main focus now was his grandfather's shrine as he planned to take over one day.

_**at the masaki household**_

"get off lord Tenchi you fossil woman!" ordered Ayeka, pulling on Tenchi's arm

"Back off ours backs you prissy mama's girl, can't you see we're in love?" giggled Ryoko pulling Tenchi closer to him. "plus hes going away today and i want to say goodbye, SO BACK OFF!" she shouted pushing Ayeka on to the floor and flying through the ceiling with Tenchi.

"HMPH THAT WOMAN!" Ayeka scorned as she dusted herself off and set off up the stairs.

Sasami shrugged her shoulders and just carried on preparing breakfast with Ryo-ohki dashing around her feet trying to scav a carrot or two. Kiyone and mihoshi had been off with alot of police duty lately, so the house seemed kind of empty. And ofcourse you'd never see Washu around unless there was food, so it was very quiet, until...

_**BANG**_

"Ouch" screamed Tenchi

"now look what you've done you snotting little rich girl" Exclaimed Ryoko

"you-" then Tenchi cut in before Ayeka could finish.

"now both of you stop this" He said calmly

"why do you always just in before i say something to That Woman, why do you defend her Lord Tenchi" Said Ayeka rather ,upset at this time.

"Miss Ayeka you don't understand i don't mean t-" Ryoko cut Tenchi off and said happily "its because we're in love princess you'll understand when your brain develops" she laughed.

Ayeka as usual called upon her Jurai powers and shocked the former space pirate, who screamed, but then Tenchi interveined "now both of you cut it out im sure dinners almost ready" he said angrily and walked down stairs.

Ryoko watched Ayeka walk away and as she was leaving pulled a face and said "Bitch" as she faded through the floor.

Breakfast was quiet for a change as Ryoko and Ayeka knew Tenchi was angry and decided to stop because after all he was leaving for his Tokyo classes soon and they didnt want him to leave in a bad mood.

_**Washu's lab**_

Tenchi went through Washu's demention port and was off to Tokyo.

Ryoko walked into Washu's lab and tried to sneak through the port herself

"and what are you doing?"she laughed "you can fly there you know"

Ryoko froze and sweat dripped down her face. "what i wasn't doing anything?" she giggled nervously.

"I know my own daughter and i know her mind, and i know what your planning" she grinned

Ryoko's ace went bright read, she turned away from Washu and tried to calm down "Wh...whatever are you talking about?" she giggled nervously

"Unspeakable!" Washu said turning rad and putting her hands on her cheeks and said " kinky "

"ryoko once agin turned bright red and shouted "SHUT UP ...MOM!" she said agrivatedly.

"So why don't you just fly there?" Washu inquired

"this ways faster" she said with a wink.

"awww my little girls growing up already going on her second date" she laughed

"how'd you know it was my seco...i mean i haven't dated Tenchi before" She lied

"a mother knows all" Was the last thing Washu said before walking out the room.

"damn that Washu" Ryoko was even redder now with both anger and embarrassment.

_well what ever ill go and sort my date out with Tenchi_She thought to herself with a big grin.

She flew through the portal and was also on her way to Tokyo.

End of chapter 1-A/N ok i know its a bit slow to start ith but im gonna update this perhaps by tomorow anyway, hope you like it, please review!

Its only the intro, ill get to the actual date in my next chapter bye bye for now

Don forget this is my first fan fic posted on here


	2. Will you?

_**Ryoko's second date chapter 2 - Will you?**_

Listen guy's im sorry this chapter isn't the actual date either , but it will be the next chapter, and that will probably be the end, but i think you'll like this chapter anyway.

**A/N- **ok i just wanted to point out, due to a review, that i know Washu isn't Ryoko's mother in Tenchi in Tokyo, however this is just a fan fic so i made Washu, Ryoko's mother in this one, ok thats all for now.

Also i do not claim the Tenchi characters as my own they are the property of pioneer.

Now on with chapter 2

**At Tenchi's apartment in Tokyo**

Tenchi arrived in Tokyo late that night because he wanted to get a decent nights sleep before his tough day of training, and he knew this wouldn't happen if he had stayed at home where there was either constant chaos or a certain _someone_ who would watch him sleep. So poor Tenchi often had restless nights. Tenchi just wanted to get to bed so he just threw his suitcase on the floor and went straight to bed.

He sighed as he lay in bed _finally some decent rest_ he thought to himself as he allowed his body to sink into the comfy bed.

Ryoko entered Tenchi's apartment quietly, she saw all the lights were off and thought _he must be asleep_ she giggled as she floated slighty off the ground so she wouldn't make a noise, however she couldn't remember the layout of Tenchi's apartment because she hadn't been allowed to go there after _certain_ things she had done, she giggled as she

thought back to them. But in between her daydream and not remembering the apartment all that well...

**BANG!**

"SHI-" she threw her hand over her mouth to stop herself from shouting out, she had banged her leg off the door frame, a slight tear welled up in her eye and she rubbed her leg. _be careful!_ she shouted at herself in her head. She didn't want to wake him up.

(But this is Ryoko we're talking about so...)

She carried on through the apartment and she knew exactly where everything was ,because she was in Tenchi's room now, so how could she forget. But she didn't see Tenchi's suitcase in the middle of the floor and tripped straight over it and landed on an unsuspecting Tenchi.

"AHHHH WHAT THE-!" Tenchi shouted as he squirmed to try and get from under whatever had fell on him.He found the light switch for the lamp next to his bed and saw Ryoko laying there stunned.

"RYOKO?" he said pushing the ex-space pirate off him. "what are you doing here in my room? on my ...bed?" he said with a sweat drop rolling down his cheek.

Ryoko laughed and said "would you believe i was...erm ...sleep walking?" she blushed and rubbed the back of her neck.

Tenchi raised a brow and looked straight into Ryoko's eyes "you can come up with something better then that..." he laughed.

"Erm..." the ex-space pirate was now a cherry red and she looked away frm Tenchi.

"Ryoko?" Tenchi said with a hint of concern in his voice "is something wrong?"

"What?...no " she said staring back at Tenchi with a serious glare glistening in her golden eyes.

"then why are you-" Ryoko stopped him in mid-sentence. " ok, remember when we last had a date in Tokyo" she leaned in close and stared straight at Tenchi, he gulped.

"ye..yeah, that was fun" he said in a gentle voice as he thought back to that evening.

"well you ready for round two?" she giggled as she sat back on his bed, and just as h was about to reply she put a finger to his lip and whispered " i won't take no for an answer, so you better meet me in the park at 3 pm sharp, and if you decide not to show i know where you live" she said confidently as she got up off his bed and walked to the door, then she put a finger to her own lip and said " and lets keep this between you and me shall we?" she said as she walked away.

Tenchi sat back o his bed and rubbed his head " o boy another date with Ryoko, think i'll survive?" he laughed to himself. Then he thought bck to when they were on the bridge and he saw Ryoko wearing makeup and he though about how much effort she put into the night and how beautiful she looked, he then grabbed the pictures from that night from under his pillow and smiled. "i guess i _am_ a little attracted to her"he blushed and said "lets just see how it goes, plus if i didn't show up" he shuddered as he thought.

He lay down on his bed and slowly fell to sleep with the pictures graspd in his hand.

**_Back at the masaki houehold_**

Ryoko snuck quietly through Washu's lab, which for once was empty, Or so she thought.

"So , how'd it go" said Washu, Ryoko nearly jumped out of her skin because she didn't see the little scientist creep up behind her.

"w...what, MOM!" she shouted grabbing Washu by the collar of her shirt.

Washu slapped Ryoko's hand off of her and dusted herself off " the one and only, and don't talk to your adorable mother like that" she said cheekily "so...?"

She thouhgt back and laughed " i didn't really give him a choice " she said rubbing the back of her head.

"thats my girl, heh" Giggled Washu putting her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

Ryoko just blushed and looked the other way, "i'm going to bed" she said floating off.

"Yes i'm sure you have a big day ahead" she giggled. Ryoko flinched and just carried on out of the lab.

Ryoko hummed as she floated through the hall and was very content until...

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOU DEMON WOMAN!" shouted Ayeka as she stormed up the stairs.

"and whats it to do with you princess?" she said in a rather cocky tone.

" Why you, i bet you snuck off to see Lord Tenchi didn't you" she accused as she grabbed Ryoko by the collar of her jumper. Ryoko was just about to retaliate when Washu seperated them.

"Ayeka, Ryoko was simply helping me with some experiments" She lied and Ayeka turned red with embarrassment.

" And i suggest before any more faulse accusations please gather evidence before you go screaming at anyone" Washu informed.

Ryoko stuck her tongue out at Ayeka and fazed into her room.

" Miss Washu i'm very sorry" Ayeka said shamefully and looked at the ground,

"Its ok just go and get some rest you'll feel better in the morning"

"yes that sounds good, goodnight Miss Washu"

_**Next morning at the Masaki household**_

Ryoko was worried about her date, but at least now she knew how to put makeup on now. She even missed breakfast, the others found this strange but otherwise they didn't make a comment because they knew how Ryoko would react. But 3pm was approaching incredibaly fast and Ryoko was begging to get even more flustered, her room was a mess with clothes and things all over the place, she seemed more destructive then usual and even not Ayeka dared to stand in her path.

However...

_**In Tokyo**_

Tenchi's day went on as normal, he did his training, and returned home with enough time to get ready. "well i better get there a bit early, just incase" he said to himself as he left the apartment.

_**Washu's lab**_

Ryoko walked slowly through the lab and was trying to make herself not blush "this is it. my date with Tenchi" She giggled " well its not like its my first one" she was thinking of all the possibilities of where she could go and what _could_ happen, she smiled and walked through the dimension tunnel and was on to Tokyo.

**A/N** i tried harder on this chapter and hope you guys didn't find it too long winded, but the next chapter will be the best one, i think anyway, so hope you guys enjoyed this one, ill update ASAP. Bye now

**Dont' forget to REVIEW!**

What's instore for chapter 3?

well teres not more waiting, the big date has finally arrived, will it be a good time or a disaster? will Tenchi think more clearly now Sakuya isn't here? what feeling's will be unearthed in the next chapter? fin out later


	3. The date

_**Ryoko's big date chapter 3**_

_**A/N** Sorry this took so long too write, (if anyones reading it anyway), but i got alot of stress from my GSCE's and i really should be studying for them, but i need to relax so i wrote this._

**At this masaki house**

It was just before 3PM at the Masaki household and everyone had just finished a feast that Sesami had prepared. But they hardly noticed Ryoko's adsence because during this time of day she would often be on the roof admiring the sky(and avoiding chores). Well almost everyone failed notice, Ayeka made sure everyone knew she was looking for her as she crashed and banged around the house.

"Where is _that_ WOMAN!" shouted Ayeka as she stormed around the house.

"I bet she's avoiding her chores again, well not this time, IT'S _her_ turn to do dishes and she's going to do them or im not the first crown princess of Jurai" She shouted as she stormed through the living room flailing her arms about violently. Everyone found it wise to stay out of her way, and thankfully Ayeka was totally oblivious to where Ryoko actually was or Lord only knows what would have happened.

Washu thought this was her time to step in or Ayeka would soon know something was up when she couldn't find Ryoko,

the princess is not as foolish as she looked Washu pondered to herself. So she...

"Ayeka dear could i borrow you for a moment?" Said Washu in a sweet child-like voice as she peared from behind the door leading to her lab.

" Erm not right now Miss Washu i have to--" she was cut off by Washu in mid sentence.

"awww come on it'll just take a minute" She giggled with her bright emerald coloured eyes shining with innocence.

"Okay just for a moment" replied the princess in a rather irritated tone.

"well just step in here please" Washu pointed to her lab.

Ayeka ,unknowingly, stepped into the lab as Washu requested, only to be greated by half a dozen tenticles wrapping around her limbs and waist. Before the princess could respond Washu had gagged her and began to explain...

"i never have performed any experiments on a Princess of Jurai, and now i'm curious" She giggled.

But all Ayeka could do to respond was small muffled words.

"I'm curious to know what makes a princess tick, if you know what i mean"

A sweat dropped from Ayeka's forhead as she stuggled to try and release herself from her binding's.

Divine intervention thought Washu to herself. She giggled and put on some rubber gloves and the princess frantically squirmed and muffled a few screams. But all you could hear from Washu's lab was a crazy genius cackle, the others gathered by the door wondering what she was up to but noone dared enter or Washu might experiment on them!.

_**Back at Tokyo**_

Ryoko was on her way to the square and had a beaming smile on her face, her eyes glistened in the evening light and her lips shined with the small amount of lip-stick she had put on. She decided to wear her hair down this time because it felt more comfortable in this type of warm summer's evening. She wore a long black dress which had a split up the right side revealing her right thigh. She walked confidently down the road and then she heard a wistle.

"hey baby, wana go get something to eat and--" He was cut off with a blow to the stomach as an enraged Ryoko smirked and took her fist away. "Get lost creep, i've got better things to do then get hit on by some weakling" She smirked and carried on her way, the man she puched was still curled on the floor clenching his stomach and moaning vigerously as a crowd drew around him.

Tenchi leaned up the wall of a fountain in the park, he sighed and looked at his watch.

"late again" he sighed "maybe she won't show up, maybe I'll--" He stopped in mid-sentence as Ryoko appeared infront of him.

"Ryoko you shouldn't go dissapearing a reappearing in public, because if you didn't already know not many people from Earth can't do that--" he scolded.

Ryoko put a finger to his lips "Relax don't wreck the mood, besides noone saw me" she giggled innocently. She put her hand on Tenchi's shoulder and looked in his eyes.

"soooo, how do i look?" She smiled and stepped back performing a little spin.

Just then had Tenchi realised just how beautiful Ryoko looked today, it was just like the first time, he gasped.

"y...you...look great" he managed to say as his words trembled up from his throat.

"REALLY?" Shouted Ryoko hers eyes gleaming with delight as she gripped tightly around Tenchi's neck rubbing her cheek against his like a cat.

"come on get of me will ya?" he laughed as he took her by the hand.

"so were do you wana go first?" he said with a bright smile on his face.

Ryoko was gloing brigt red once she realised Tenchi was holding her hand, she squeezed his hand back lightly to make sure this was for real, he just kept on smiling.

"o...er...h...how about you pick the first place this time" she stuttered as she was stil shaken from the fact Tenchi willingly held her hand, and he initiated it.

"come on wheres the brave, controlling space pirate?" he laughed.

Ryoko shook her head "o...right" she laughed as she pulled Tenchi by the hand and lead him off don the road with a huge smile on her face. Tenchi walked slowly behind and blushed slightly as he thought how beautiful she looked, he was glad she wasn't looking back to see him blush. She really is cute today, i'll just go with the flow today and see how it goes he thought to himself as he was dragged along by the eager space pirate.

OMG i'm holding Tenchi's hand, and i'm on my second date with him She thouht to herself as she scanned around looking for a place to go, she wanted to remeber this one forever just like the first time. So she spotted a photo booth and stopped.

"come on Tenchi lets go get some pictures to remeber the date from" she said inthusiastically as she halted infront of the photo booth.

"Yeah ok, thats sounds like a good idea" he smirked and dragged Ryoko in.

She was shocked at how willing Tenchi was on this date, last time he didn't want to do anything, Whats changed? does he like me?she thought to herself, but her thoughts were cut short when she felt Tenchi's arm around her. She turned a cherry red and leaned into Tenchi and smiled lightly.

"we need better pictures then the last one this time, we need ones where i don't look like such and idiot" He laughed as he put hi cheek to Ryoko's. She basically turned to jelly and this time she looked rather funny in the pictures.

"Oh my God, I wreacked them" said Ryoko as her jaw dropped, but Tench iput his hand on her shoulder and looked into her golden eyes.

"you look nice no matter what face you pull" he said, bu soon he was mking the same goofy faces Ryoko made in the pictures. And for that Ryoko had to give him a little punch in the arm, which obviously coming from Ryoko, sent Tenchi flying.

Ryoko put her hands over her mouth and giggled" erm...oops i guess i don't know my own stength".

"come on we're drawing a crowd, lets get out of here" Tench took Ryoko by the arm and led her away. The crowd drew around the spot where Tenchi had landed and looked to the pair as these ran away from the scene.

"well that was fun" said Ryoko putting her hands behind her head and sighing.

"maybe for you, but not for the guy who banged his head on a wall" shouted Tenchi as he rubbed his head.

"Okay...Okay" said ryoko as she rubbed his head, "where to now?" She enquired.

"i don't know about you , but i'm a little hungry" Said Tenchi as his stomach rumbled.

"i thought you'd never say that" Said Ryoko as her eyes lit up with the idea of food and sake. "lets go" she said grabbing Tenchi as she flew up high.

"what are you doing? someone will see us!"

"Relax noones gonna see us i do this all the time" Smirked Ryoko

"HEY, since when are you here "all the time"" Tenchi replied sarcastically.

Ryoko sweat dropped and said "o did i say al the tme, i meant on the VEY VEY rare occasions that i come to Tokyo".

"o is that right?" he laughed.

"well here we are" said Ryoko "my favourite place to eat and get drunk" Shouted Ryoko as she lifted a fist into the air and marched in.

Tenchi hardly ate because he was too busy watching Ryoko consume the entire bar of all its food and sake. Tenchi sweat dropped and said" are you okay Ryoko, you look a little ...well drunk!" he said with concern.

"n...no...i...m fiiinehic" said Ryoko as she grabbed another sake and downed it, "i always...dr..in..k...like this" she said forcing a sake down Tenchi " come on Tenchi get a little bit merry with me will yah?" She said wrapping her arm around his neck.

After Ryoko's embarrassing attempt to sing kareoke, and after falling off the stage, Tenchi thought it would be best to let her get some fresh air, so he led her to the park(or basically carried her).

By this time it was already dark and the street lights were on all around the park, Ryoko stood by the fountain looking up the the sky, Tenchi was stood just a few paces away admiring her beauty under the night light that carressed her cheek and the soft winds that carried her hair. She knew she was bing stared at, and that broke her concerntration, she looked over and saw Tenchi looking at her.

"erm...is there something wrong?" She said putting her hands to her face "is there something on my face?...food right?"

Tenchi shook his head to get out of the daydream "erm... no its nothing, im sorry"

Whats going on with me? i'm fining mself attracted to her more then ever He blushed in his thoughts and closed his eyes. Just ten he felt a gentle grip on his shoulder and a quiet voice whispered. "What you thinking about that would make you blush this much?" said Ryoko with a hint of seduction in her voice.

Tenchi then realised how red his cheeks were, he felt like they were on fire.

"erm its nothing really" he said as he sat at the side of the water fountain. He looked at his watch its getting late but im having too much fun i don't want it too end he thought.(11:30pm)

"well i know you have a big day ahead tomorrow, and its lte so..." said Ryoko laughing lightly, "i'd better be going" she said flying lightly off he floor.

"you don't have to leave yet if you don't want to" he said

"all good things have to come to an end, don't worry i'll be back for round 3" she winked as she floated a little higher ready to leave, but she felt a snag on her arm.

She was suddenly pulled down and embraced in Tenchi's arms, as he tenderly kissed her lips and gently corressed her hair, Ryoko was shocked but returned the kiss with no hessitation, a shimmer of moonlight struck the tear that gathered in Ryoko's eyes, She was so happy and the kiss felt like and eternity. Tenchi held her close and then released her, he held her hands as she floated and slowly released the grip as she asscended higher, she smiled the tear glinting in her eye and she sighed and slowly faded away.

"thank you Tenchi" is what yoko muttered quietly as she faded.

"no Ryoko ,thank you" he said as he walked slowly back to his apartment.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**next capter preview**- Tenchi has realised his feelings? or will he regret it, _who_ finds out about the date, and you'll find out how each person felt after the kiss, and whats gonna happen now? and did Ayeka ever get away from Washu? and what did Washu do? find out in the next installment of Ryoko's second date.

Special thanks to- Ryu-Zero-Rei, BLUEARCHANGEL and Cyberimp6

Who reviewed and supported me

i'll try and post the next one asap

_Author's thoughts_- It didn't turn out like i'd hoped, but i enjoyed writing it and i hope you liked reading it. Well see you all in Chapter 4, when i think of it anyway, lol bye


	4. After math

Ryoko's second date - Chapter 4 - After math

_**At the shrine**_

Ryoko sighed lightly as she sat outside the cave where she was imprisoned for so long. She stared up at the blackened sky, her golden eyes shimmering like stars in an eternal black.

She looked down at her hands and remenissed about Tenchi holding her hands lightly as she slowly ascened into the air. Her mind wandered even further back to the kiss, she blushed just thinking about it. Her eyes glistened with tears as her mind wandered.

Did her do it because he liked me? or was it an accident?. He is a light-weight at drinking, maybe he was just drunk Thought Ryoko as she let her head slump into her hands.

But then again, he could like me She thought as looked down at the floor But who could love a Demon like me?She asked herself. She was confused by all the thoughts swimming around in her head she couldn't make sense of it at all.

"i have to talk to him" She said nervously.

"But what if it was an accident, What will i do then ?" She thought tears welling in her eyes again. She thought about leaving, but she would never want to leave Tenchi's side, even if he wasn't in love with her. "if he's happy i'm happy, no matter what the outcome" She said clenching her fist.

"But still that kiss..." She smiled brightly and blushed. She looked up into the sky wandering whether Tenchi was watching the same sky. She sighed and said in a light tone "Tenchi" As she faded out and was on her way home.

_**At Tenchi's apartmet**_

By the time Tenchi got home it was already late, he lay on his bed holding the pictures from the date up at the light, he stared at them thinking back to the date, and he sighed lightly as his mind wandered to the kiss. He blushed lightly.

"why did i do that?" he asked him self as he stared deeper in the the pictures.

"Do i really...love her?" he asked himself, as he contemplated he walked to his window and stared out into the sky. He thought to himself What about Ayeka and the others? i don't want anything to change, was it the wisest move?

He thought about Ryoko alot and about how much of a trouble maker she was, and he giggled remembering all the times she used to sleep above him, and how it used to petrify him when he woke up. But he liked having her there, it gave him a sense of peace.

"what should i do" He said rubbing his head. "i really do...love her" He sighed as he lay back on his bed setting the pictures next to him.

"i'll deal with it tommorow, i'll have a clear head, right now i'm too tired" He switched off the light and fell straight to sleep with his last thoughts of Ryoko fading into his dreams.

_**At the Masaki house**_

Evil cackles rose from inside Washu's lab, and high pitched screams from the jurai princess shook the house. This is what Ryoko returned home to...

"NO STOP IT"

"Aw come on don't be such a baby!"

"AHHHHHHH WASHU!"

"hehe struggling will only make it hold tighter"

She walked in to the living room and saw Sasami watching T.V with Ryo-oh-ki, they were giggling everytime Ayeka screamed.

"Need i ask?" said Ryoko as she sat on the couch resting her arms on the back of the couch.

"its been going on almost all day, Washu's been experimenting on Ayeka, what for i don't know" Giggled Sasami.

"is that right?" Giggled Ryoko as she thought She's getting what she deserves

"O but why don't you stop her" Ryoko said trying to act concerned.

"do you want to get in the way of Washu and science?" Said Sasami in a serious tone.

Ryoko sweat dropped and said "guess your right" as she remeber back to the last time she tried to help Ryo-oh-ki escape her check up, she got a mallet to the head and was experimented on all night. She closed her eyes and laughed loudly throwing her head back,

"this i rich, i gotta' go take a look" she said as she snuck off to Washu's lab. But just as she got to the door, it flung open and smacked Ryoko square in the face (karma? perhaps?). Ryoko twitched and dropped to the floor behind the door, and an angry Ayeka stormed out with parts of tenticles attached to her arms and waist.

"You didn't have to break it" Shouted Washu as she picked up the bits of broken machine on the floor and followed the princess.

"well you said you wanted to borrow me for a minute and i have to say, almost 9 hours of your torture is ENOUGH" Shouted the princess looking down on the pint-sized genius.

Washu folded her arms and looked down smugly " Well i got all i wanted from you anyway, and if your not careful your personal data could just be made far less personal" Gloated Washu

Ayeka blushed and lowered her head "O alright you pesky little... i mean you beautiful scientist" Ayeka faked a smile then she noticed Ryoko crawling from behind the door.

"AH HA! there you are, just where have you been!" She scolded "you skipped your chores again"

"relax princess" laughed Ryoko "i was just out, i had important stuff to do"

"o really" said Ayeka smugly " And what would that be?Drinking i bet!" cackled the princess

"No the concern of a juraian princess, too low brow for you" she laughed

"i bet you snuck off to try and see Tenchi didn't you...you--"but before Ayeka could finish Washu interupted

"curiosity killed the princess" said Washu holding up a thick document with Ayeka's name on it "i would sure hate this file to end up in the wrong hands" She laughed

Ayeka lowered her head " fine have it your way, i'm not interested anyway scoffed Ayeka as she stormed off.

Washu and Ryoko just looked at eachother and shrugged. Then Sasami shouted out that it was time for dinner, Ayeka politely declined and wandered off upstairs, however everyone else dug in to a lovely meal and sake.

Ayeka peeked round the corner to see that everyone was eating and then turned to walk down the hall, she was about to enter her room, but then she thought

What was that woman upto today? She shook her head "none of my concern" but she glanced at Ryoko's room, her door was open.

Ayeka walked over slyly and crept slowly in, She was greeted by many empty sake bottles and empty food wrappers.

"How can one live in such squaller?" she said as she wandered further in. Just then she spotted something on Ryoko's desk, a picture. It was clear by the hair that it was Ryoko, but who was the other person Ryoko was being hugged by, Ayeka tried to get closer but just then she heard the door creek open.

Ryoko fell through the door over her own empty sake bottles

"Ouch ! who put that there" She said her cheeks bright red and her eyes glazed over.She was drunk!.

"O Ayeka am i in your room, man you ...n..eed to ...tidy up more" She giggled

"no Ryoko this is YOUR pig-sty" Huffed the princess, the very idea of her being called messy by none other then Ryoko was enough to rattle her cage.

"then why are you here?" she said as she stumbled over to her bed.

Ayeka froze on the spot, how would she explain?

"I know what it is..."she sad with an evil glint in her eye.

This is it she knows Cringed Ayeka "yy...you... do?"

"Of coursehic you want to take advantage of me... while i'm drunk, sor..ry i don't swing that way Princess" Said Ryoko just before crashing on her bed and throwing her head back letting out a loud laugh.

"WW...WHAT THE VERY IDEA" Ayeka was red with anger and her eyes were burning with fury.

"Relax princess" Mumbled Ryoko "you don't want to wrinkle that pretty face" she laughed

"YOU ...GRR" Growled Ayeka as she turned to storm out of the room forgetting all about the picture, she forgot to take a real look so the other person in the picture was still a mystery.

She turned round to get a final word in but she saw Ryoko struggling to pull her dress over her head,

"I'm getting out of here!" She shouted as she stormed out.

"Well don't come malesting me while i sleep" She said smugly before dropping onto her bed, the dress still stuck on her head, and thats how she slept.

Ayeka gasped "dam i forgot to look at the picture!" She thought back she was being hugged by someone, could it be a boyfriend?is this where she disapeared to?

"I have to find out!" She said

"find out what" said Sasami rubbing her sleepy eyes, with Ryo-oh-ki resting on her shoulder.

"O erm...think Ayeka think whats happening on my soap opera's" she giggled and sweat dropped rushing downstairs.

As she walked downstairs she became angry pondering about Ryoko and her picture. What if it where Tenchi? She thought

Then she laughed "Yeah right".

Washu walked over to the Princess

"goodnight Miss Ayeka" She said before opening the door to her lab

"O Miss Washu!" i'll as her if she knows thought Ayeka

"Yes?"

"O nothing, goodnight" AM I STUPID I CAN'T ASK RYOKO'S MOTHER She scolded herself in her mind.

Washu nodded and turned to her lab.

Ayeka sat alone on the couch watching the T.V She was in for an all nighter, she couldn't stop thinking. And the night slowly wore on.

Tenchi is coming home tomorrow so what sort of events will occur? FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 5

A/N i dont know when the 5th chapter will be up because ive got major exams coming up, but hang in there guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter, i think the drunk scene was kinda fun, so im glad i threw it in, i'm hoping to make the next few chapters fun too.

HOPE YOU READ ON

PLEASE REVIEW!

**_Special thanks to_** : kzb637, BLUEARCHANGEL , tom and Ryu-Zero-Rei

For their support and reviews thanks guys! hope you like this chapter!


	5. What?

**_Ryoko's second :_date chapter 5- _What?_**

I DO NOT claim any of the Tenchi muyo characters as my own , they are the property of Genon (formaly pioneer)

I apologise now for any typos i may have, but due to how quickly i want this up and i dont have spell check on my note pad, so im sorry.

It was early the next morning and the birds were singing their usual morning tune, and the sun shone brightly over the mountain tops and the light cascaded down the mountains and engulfed the land of okinawa, a new day had begun, well for most. Under a large rumpelled up blanket ,in one of the rooms of the Masaki home, stirred a tired space pirate, Ryoko slowly emerged from the blanket. Her room was filled with sake bottles, empty junk-food wrappers and for some reason clothes scattered all about and a lamp was broken, the only thing that remained in tact was the picture nestled nicly under Ryoko's pillow.

Ryoko's eyes slowly opened to see... pitch black?. (Ofcourse she wasn't hung over because ofcourse its Ryoko!)

"OMG its happened... i've gone blind from drinking!" She paniced and sat up quickly "IM BLIND" she shouted in a hesitant and gasping tone her hands flailing wildly. Washu, hearing this, casualy stolled passed Ryoko's room finding amusment in her daughters distress.

"you can't go blind from drinking sake, idiot, try undressing properly next time" She cackled as she strolled on by reading a morning paper,eager to learn more about the Earth and its inhabitants, Washu headed to the kitchen where Sasami had prepared her usual morning breakfast and tea. Sasami was also waiting eaglerly for Tenchi's arrival, to give him a lunch she had prepared especialy for him.

"Huh?" just after Washu mentioned it Ryoko felt the fabric of her clothes on her face, and lifted it up her eyes coming into focus slightly. She felt rather stupid after she realised all the comotion she made was for nothing.

"o heh, erm ...thanks" She went red with embarrassment and threw hear head on her pillow staring up at the ceiling trying to remember what went on yesterday and what today was.

"o... right _he's_ coming home today" She said quietly in an excited tone as she lay there suddenly remembering after her first initial shock of thinking she was blind. She sat up and looked round her room. She was in utter shock when she saw the complete disorray of her room, she sighed happily(even with the state of her room) and phased into some clean clothes.

"damn it looks like a bomb has struck this place, i must have got hammered" She sniggered placing her hand over her mouth having slight flash backs of : sake,kareoke,sake,laughing and more sake. Then her happy memories where cut short...

"yes indeed" hissed a voice from out in the hall. As Ayeka poked her head round the door in utter disgust at how Ryoko let her room get into such a state. Also a little grumpy from her lack of sleep, she felt compelled to take it out on Ryoko.

"Ayeka you still sore over the fact i know your true feelings about me?...yeah i remember" She winked and giggled lightly knowing how this would anger the princess.

"WHY YOU!-" she stopped as she heard the familiar sound of Tenchi's father's car pulling up.

"he's here" She whispered as she wandered off down the hall ,as light and tender footed as you'd expect from a princess, to be the first to greet Tenchi home.

"O Crap! its time already, i'd better--" She stepped out of her bed only to fall on a sake bottle with an all mighty thud(again?) and she grumbled rubbing the back of her head her face embedded in the carpet " wph muph" (translation "why me") She lay on the floor twitching lightly.

_**Meanwhile down stairs**_

"L...Lord Tenchi welcome home!" Bowed Ayeka as Tenchi walked through the door.

"yeah welcome home Tenchi, i made breakfast for you, i knew you'd be home early" Said Sasami smiling brightly as always.

"wow geee thanks Sasami, and good morning Miss Ayeka" He said happily

"wh...wheres Ryoko?" he asked

"well sh--" Sasami was cut off by an insistant Ayeka.

"She was up Drinking late _as usual_, and doesn't have the _courtesy_ to welcome you home, but what can you expect from an ill mannered Demon!" Cackled Ayeka lifting her hand to her mouth.

Tenchi walked up to Ayeka and said "i'd better see if she' okay"

"Why don't you come and have breakfast with me?" said Ayeka grabbing Tenchi's arm lightly and looking up at him trying to win him over with her princess charms. But Tenchi was to eager to see Ryoko to even look at Ayeka.

"i will as soon as i've seen that she's okay" He walked off up the stairs eagerly to greet her.

_'well i guess thats just Lord Tenchi's manners' _thought Ayeka as she walked into the kitchen and was greeted with a nice cup of tea from her little sister.

Tenchi reached the top of the stairs and walked to Ryoko's door,he clenched his fist lightly and raised it to Ryoko's door and just as he was about to knock the door Ryoko fazed through it at that same instance, their faces coming just centimeters apart . Ryoko and Tenchi both blushed as their eyes met Ryoko tried to hold the gaze for that instant. She could feel Tenchi's warm breath and could see into his eyes like they were windows to his soul. His soul was alight with passion and his eyes flared. Ryoko lowered her head and blushed lightly, it was as though she was intimidated and had to break the gaze "erm...sorr-" she was cut off, Tenchi pushed his hand up against the door and leant in close to Ryoko, she lifted her head her eyes wide with shock _'This isn't like him' _she thought as she gazed into his eyes trying to read what he was thinking. He knew this was what he had to do, and he was sure this was what he wanted, this gave him the courage to advance on Ryoko. He knew he wanted only her.

Ryoko's first thought was how assertive and confident this is for Tenchi, not like his usual babbling, nervous self, he was assertive and forceful in a way unrecognised to Ryoko.

He closed his eyes and drew his lips closer, his heart racing. Ryoko's heart was also racing she leant in close and placed her hand lightly on his chest drawing her lips closer, they were ready to release all the pent up passion in one kiss until...

'cough cough' "sorry am i interupting anything?" said a pint sized scientist as she closed her eyes and looked away giggling lightly.

Tenchi ,not knowing Washu knew about the date, jumped back quickly and laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"i...its nothing really, i erm ... its just i...was about to open the door and...-"

"never mind, i didn't see anything" Coughed Washu as she walked between them and turned to Ryoko who was frozen in position and blushing furiously. She coudln't stop her eyes shifting as her mother stood before her.

"You, checkup, Now!" Said washu to Ryoko pointing toward her lab.

"a...bl...la.." Ryoko couldn't talk she just babbled and mummbled until.

"OUCH, what the hell do you think your doing!... no!" Shouted Ryoko i protest as Washu dragged her by the ear towards the lab.

"No save me someone!...Tenchi!" pleaded Ryoko clinging to the doorway of Washu's lab. Tenchi stood there with a sweat drop on his head and giggled lightly "i guess i'll see you later" he whispered.

Then the small scientist pealed her daughter's hands off the doorway, with great difficulty, and they both dissapeared into the depth of Washu's lab. All he could hear were faint screams and some kind of electronic equipment on the move.

He headed back downstairs and wandered into the kitchen to enjoy a nice breakfast.

"Sasami it smells great"

"thank you Tenchi i hope you like it"

_**Meanwhile at Washu's lab**_

"WHY, why did you do it Washu" screamed Ryoko as she struggled to get free from Washu's machine.

"why did i do what? and call me Mom" Said Washu giggling lightly as she tapped on the keys of her computer.

"YOU KNOW FOR DAMN WELL WHAT!...MOM" growled Ryoko as she stuggled more and more.

"well i couldn't let my little girl get everything so easy, somtimes it just better if you wait" said Washu wagging her finger,

"O you are such a..." Ryoko huffed and turned her head away.

"right" said Washu snapping a rubber glove onto each hand.

"w...whats with the gloves?" laughed Ryoko nervously

"O you'll see" said Washu with a sinister glint in her eyes.

"NO... NO YOU CAN'T!" protested Ryoko stuggling vigerously to get free from the tenticles.

_**Later that day**_

**CRASH**

Ryoko stormed out of Washu's lab and into the kitchen.

"you little brat get back here! im not done" shouted Washu as she peared from behind the door.

"well i am" said Ryoko as she flew up to her usual spot on the rafters, she huffed and thought about how Washu had ruined her moment with Tenchi. She blushed as she thought about that moment and she closed her eyes.

**"I'm sorry about all the tests and ruining your... momentgiggle"**

**"Get out of my head!"**

**"Listen its just i had to take some samples because i have to test something"**

**"And just whats so important?"**

**"its just that ... nothing"**

**"What! what is it?"**

**"Just give me time, i'll tell you when i know more"**

**"no tell me now! i have the right to know"**

**"Just wait a little while longer"**

And with that the link was severed by Washu who wished not to discuss it any further until she had more information and was sure about what was happening, so she wouldn't hve to cause unnessisary panic.

"i'm sorry Ryoko i have to be sure" whispered the scientist to herself with concern mixed in with her quivering voice.

"She's hiding somthing" said Ryoko irritably as she sat up and hugged one knee close to her body, he eyes fixed on the gem on her left wrist.

"Maybe its to do with this thing?" she contemplated before taking of toward her room.

_**Meanwhile Upstairs**_

Ayeka saw this as the perfect moment, while Ryoko was busy, to get a closer inspection of the picture. So she advanced slowly towards Ryoko's room moving her feet as lightly as a feather, not a sound was made. She stood with her back to the wall sliding lighty across it fearing Ryoko could be anywhere at this moment in time. She peeped around the corner and look around the former space pirates room, no one was there. She gingerly put one foot through the thresh-hold of the door and placed it firmly on the floor. She figured she was okay after making the initial step, but oh how she was wrong, she closed the door as she walked in ,so if anyone walked by they wouldn't see her inside, and began scanning the room for a hint of the picture.

_'Figures she wouldn't leave it lying around again' _thought the Princess as she advanced further into the room. She looked through a couple of draws and came across a few things she would rather soon forget. She shuddered and closed the draw and suddenly it came to her

_'Of course if the person was so important she would keep it under her pillow' _grinned the princess as she reached under Ryoko's pillow but...

Suddenly she heard a displacement of air and saw Ryoko's figure appearing right infront of her, Ayeka at this point saw no escape ,because she was so close to Ryoko she wouldn't make it out in time, so she dropped to the floor as quickly as she could and crawled under Ryoko's bed, hoping that, even with Ryoko's specialised senses, she wouldn't have heard her. Luckily for Ayeka , Ryoko's mind was elsewhere. Ryoko lay on her bed on grabbed the photo from under her pillow and stared at it and even in Ryoko's vexed state the picture soothed her almost immediatly. She smiled and sighed lightly...

"isn't it amazing how one little picture could calm me, Ryoko, so easily" she laughed

Ayeka was at this point listening intently while trying to take her mind off all the dust a rubbish hidden away under Ryoko's bed. She thought to herself that Ryoko might mention the name of this person while she was hidden under her bed.

Ryoko smirked mischeviously and thought of a little way to tease the princess. She put her picture away safely and began talking loudly so Ayeka would definatly overhear.

"OHHH Ayeka how i wish you only knew how i felt about you" Ryoko tried so hrd to fight off her laughter, and turned it into and sinister grin.

Ayeka in the mean time heard this (obviously) and gasped almost choking on the dust she breathed in, but bcaue she didn't know Ryoko knew she was there she fought hard to stay quiet and managed to stop herself from coughing.

_'What in the world' _Ayeka thought to herself _'This is obsurred' _Her thought were cut short when Ryoko began to speak again.

"O how i long to tell you the only reason i fight over Tenchi with you is because when i see you with im i'm jealous of him" Ryoko now almost bursting with laughter had to sit down before she fainted.

Although this had quite a different affect on Ayeka, she found it anything but amusing, she was confused and rather disturbed at the thought of a relationship like that, she shuddered as mental images flashed through her mind and she covered her ears because she didn't want to hear anymore!.

Ryoko heard Ayeka shudder and thought it was time to tell Ayeka she knew she was there. Plus she just couldn't hold in the laughter anymore.

She stuck her head down beside her bed and lifted the cover slightly and grinned uncontrolably

"why hello there princess" she smirked

"you knew?" said a confused Ayeka as she crawled from under the bed.

"Only from the moment i fazed into my room, you must be stupid to think you can hide from me" gloated the former space pirate now sitting on the edge of her bed with her legs crossed letting out an insane amount of laughter. Ayeka had now crawled from under Ryoko's bed and was dusting herself off, to try and mke a point to Ryoko to clean.

"So all you said? it wasn't anything?" Said Ayeka with a sigh of relief

"o yeah right, in your dreams little princess, you lack about 5000 years experience" gloated Ryoko.

"being over 5000 isn't something to boast about you battered old mummy" Ayeka was infurated with the previous comment Ryoko made, about her lack of experience, and was about to retaliate when Ryoko got the first word in.

"so now you've turned to hiding in my bed, well you must really be desperate for my affections. am i right?"she laughed loudly as she could see the vexxed expression on her opponents face, but Ryoko didn' know the real reason for why Ayeka was in her room, and this she would ponder over later, but for now she decided to have some fun. Ayeka turned to storm out her face red with fury, and embarrassment as she thought about the joke Ryoko had played on her and she turned to storm out, when Ryoko grabbed her arm suddenly.

"come on don't take it too seriously" She said in a soft voice.

this confused Ayeka, why would Ryoko try to ease Ayeka's anger, little did she know that yoko was trying to be nice to Ayeka for one day she was going to have to confess that she and Tenchi were going to be together, Ryoko thought of Ayeka as a friend and didn't want her to be hurt, and she wanted her to know that she could be there for her in the end.

The look in Ryoko's eyes made Ayeka realise she was serious and she just nodded her head and left the room slowly, without turning back.

**Later that night**

It was round about midnight and Ryoko was just getting ready to settle into bed with a warm botle of sake to help her sleep. She hadn't spoken to Tenchi muchthat day, as he was of working in the feilds and didn't come home until late as he had to train with his grandfather, she was surprisingly calm at this stage and decided to let Tenchi come to her. She sat in her bed thinking about why Ayeka could have possibly been in her room ,the thought never occurred about the picture because she thought Ayeka knew nothing of it. She was about to think more deeply when she heard a light knock at the door.

"I bet it's that damn Washu" she whispered to herself as she got up slowly, resting her sake bottle at the side of her bed, and walked slowly toward the door.

She opened it slowly and gasped, for it wasn't Washu at the door, but there stood Tenchi with his delicate eyes gazing toward Ryoko's eyes and down to her lips, he leaned toward her slightly and brought his hand up to caress her cheek gently, he never said word as he ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her lightly on the cheek. yoko stood there completely in Awe and blushed lightly as her dreams began to unfold and her wished came true, it was really happening, She and Tenchi were in love.

WELL thats it for chapter 5 i hope you enjoyed this one, i tried to put a little more description into it and tried to make it more enjoyable for the readers by allowing them to become immerssed in important scenes, i left it in a weird place i know, and i know it took forever to write this one, but im busy with this manga im making but i plan to write it more often now cause im having fun, and have some good ideas. I also have another Tenchi fan fic in the making lol, im gonna post the 1st chapter soon i think.

**_Special thanks to:_** Bluearchangel, Kitsune6, P.dizzle the grand champion, chibi-gai, Darph, Mizz Diamonds, Kzb637, Ryu-zero-rei and Lisa Boyce for reviewing me and supporting me and giving me advice on how to improve, i think it all helped and i feel im getting better!


End file.
